Who doesn't care
by mittenblackmoon
Summary: Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tidak peduli? KrisXLuhan. oneshot. very short. complete. Review, please?


" _ **Who doesn't care"**_

 **Kris X Luhan**

 **Warn: AU, OOC, very short**

 **hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Caffe_ yang terletak di pinggir kota itu terlihat tak begitu ramai. Mungkin karena sekarang sedang jam sekolah dan jam kerja kantor, sehingga masih belum begitu ramai didatangi pengunjung. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang sedang duduk-duduk menikmati minuman dalam cangkir mereka masing-masing, ada pula yang juga menikmati _cake_ kecil dari yang memang disediakan _caffe_ tersebut.

Dari semua pengunjung yang memang tak seberapa jumlahnya itu, ada dua orang yang memilih duduk di tempat tersudut dari _caffe_ tersebut sedang duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Sejak awal mereka memasuki _caffe_ belum satu pun dari mereka yang berusaha untuk memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, selain saat memesan pesanan pada pelayang yang bersiap mencatat pesanan mereka dan saat si pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Itu pun ditujukan untuk si pelayan, bukan untuk lawan bicara di depannya. Salah satu dari mereka nampak gugup, sedangkan yang satunya nampak tenang sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam yang tadi dipesannya. Seorang yang gugup terlihat menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya erat di atas pahanya. Dia akhirnya memilih untuk memutus keheningan yang sejak tadi mereka bangun.

"Maaf, aku rasa kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita." Ucap orang yang tadi terlihat gugup. Kini dia menunduk sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kegugupannya belum hilang setelah ia mengucapkan apa yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

"..." Orang yang lain hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah orang yang gugup-Luhan.

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Maafkan aku." Lanjut Luhan, dengan suara yang lebih lemah dari kalimat awal yang ia lontarkan. Posisinya semakin menunduk dalam.

"Terima kasih sudah jujur padaku." Lawan bicara yang sejak tadi diam -Kris- pun akhirnya mengeluarkan tanggapannya atas apa yang diucapkan si gugup.

Luhan lantas tersentak kaget dan lansung melihat ke mata lawan bicaranya itu. Dengan ragu ia bertanya lagi, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke kopi di depannya dan agak menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Awalnya aku tak baik-baik saja. Tapi Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku menghargai kejujuranmu. Walaupun butuh waktu cukup lama menunggumu mengakuinya." Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Luhan tampak kaget dengan jawaban orang di depannya hingga kedua matanya melebar. "Kau sudah tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu." Dengan kalem Kris menjawab.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apa pun padaku kalau kau tahu?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada agak menuntut di kalimatnya.

"Karena aku menunggumu mengatakannya sendiri." Masih dengan santainya Kris menjawab. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Tak apa. Aku sudah tahu dari lama, jadi aku telah mempersiapkan untuk ini. Sebenarnya saat pertama kali tahu kau dengannya, aku sudah menyerah. Apalagi dengan beberapa kebohongan yang kau buat saat lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamanya daripada aku. Aku sudah tak menganggap kita memiliki hubungan –sepasang kekasih- lagi." Akhirnya Kris menjelaskan dengan kalimat panjang mengenai apa yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui.

"Jadi itu alasanmu makin tak perduli padaku." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang terlontar dari Luhan dengan nada pelan sambil menerawang jauh menatap ke objek lain di depannya. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kris.

"Begitulah. Lagi pula untuk apa aku memperdulikanmu. Bukankah kau sudah punya orang yang kau anggap lebih peduli daripada aku?" Kris mengakhiri tanggapan atas pernyataan Luhan tadi dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan melupakanku! Dan semakin lama kau makin menjauh dariku." Luhan menjawabnya dengan nada meninggi karena agak tidak terima.

"Kau yang membuatku makin menjauh darimu. Dari awal hubungan kita aku sudah mengatakan agar kita saling terbuka dan tak ada kebohongan. Tapi nyatanya kau berbohong dan bahkan bermain di belakangku." Terang Kris membalas argumen Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tak berusaha menahanku? Atau menghalangiku agar tak dekat dengan siapa pun?"

"Karena aku tak mau mengekangmu. Aku memberimu kebebasan seperti itu untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku percaya pada apa pun yang kau lakukan. Tapi pada akhirnya kau yang merusak kepercayaanku." Kris menghela nafas berat sebentar untuk mereda emosinya. "Sudahlah, Lu. Intinya sekarang hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Kau yang memintanya dan aku menyetujuinya." Tegas Kris.

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Kris. Lalu dia tersenyum paksa dan sedikit berdecih. "ch, terserah. Baiklah, aku juga tak peduli."

"Aku rasa percakapan kita cukup sampai di sini. Terima kasih untuk kenangan yang telah kau berikan selama bersamaku, Lu. Selamat tinggal." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Kris tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di _caffe_ tersebut.

 **-FIN-**

A/N:

Maaf, tiba-tiba kekonyolan di atas muncul begitu saja, dan tanpa pikir panjang pun saya _post_ begitu saja. Ampuni sayaaaa….

Terima kasih bagi yang mau baca.

Review, _please_?


End file.
